Let's get you home
by SeparateWaysTogether
Summary: A series of drabbles and short missing scenes featuring Dee and Charlie. Chardee, and possibly mild MacDennis later on.


**AN: This one is set during (and after) the episode** _ **'Underage Drinking: A National Concern**_ **'. I always wanted to explore how Dee ended up wearing Charlie's jacket in the episode, which was unspoken but I thought it was really sweet. I also feel like Charlie could do a lot of stuff for her behind the scenes when the rest of the gang isn't looking. This is the first story I've uploaded since I was like 10, so it might not be great, but I've been wanting to get back into writing forever - So thanks! Will upload more soon.**

Dee felt like a high schooler again. She was asked to the prom, she was coming out of a house party early in the morning. This time she would do high school right. This time, she didn't have her back brace, or her mother putting her down. She was ready. She had to admit, she felt strange about the situation between her and Trey, but if she wasn't going to be the only person of her age there. If Charlie was going too, she could totally go, and she didn't have to feel awkward about that, right?

Upon walking out of the house, their ears were filled with the sound of birds chirping, and people going about their daily lives. They weren't usually up this early, with running the bar and all. Mac was acting so sour about the whole situation, much to her and Charlie's amusement. All the way to the bar, he sighed angrily and shook his head, and every time, Dee and Charlie would share a smile. They all felt extremely hungover, and it seemed to be getting worse by the second, so Mac's groaning was not particularly helpful, but the fact that he wasn't invited to the prom was a never-ending source of entertainment for them.

The cold pinched at Dee's exposed skin, giving her goosebumps. Mac had wandered off ahead, muttering something under his breath about how he was badass, and didn't need to get asked to the prom to confirm it. He was always so defensive about stuff like this, and when Dennis wasn't around, Dee and Charlie could finally be in charge, and it felt good. For once, they weren't just the butt of all of the jokes. She shuddered suddenly, brought back to reality by the biting cold air.

She felt a smooth material run over her shoulders, and turned around to see Charlie putting his jacket over  
"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
He shrugged, looking down, possibly a bit embarrassed that she had even addressed the gesture.  
"Just thought you looked cold." He mumbled, sheepishly.  
"Oh... thanks Charlie."

She gave him a genuine smile this time, and he flashed her one back before looking down at the ground again. She put her arms inside the jacket and wrapped it around herself. It smelt of Charlie and beer, which slightly comforted her, like an old, super sweaty sofa. The smell of beer would usually make any normal hungover person feel sick, but this was just something she'd become immune to over her time at Paddy's pub. She wasn't really sure what Charlie was thinking, giving her his jacket; wouldn't Mac tease him about it? Maybe that's why he was barely able to look at her. Maybe he thought Dee herself would make fun of him, and take advantage of his kindness for her own gain. It wouldn't be the first time, it certainly wouldn't be the last time. There were two things she was sure about, though. She was grateful. And she would sure as hell need a shower when she got home.

Quite a bit later, around 1:30AM, Charlie arrived back at Paddy's from the prom. He'd felt strange being on his own there for most of the night, but had been invited to an after party and had gone anyway. Upon walking through the door, he found the bar to be completely empty. This was as expected, especially now that Mac and Dennis were so mad about the prom they probably wouldn't let any of the high schoolers anywhere near the bar, and the bar would go back to being pretty much empty as usual. Charlie could hear the two guys talking in the back office, but decided not to go in there in case they decided to take their anger out on him, grabbing himself a drink instead.

Suddenly, the sound of a snore grabbed his attention, and he swivelled round on his stool. Dee was fast asleep in one of the booths, with her head in a puddle of (presumably) her own vomit. Her tiara had slumped down onto her face, but was too tangled up in her fair to actually fall off.

He really pitied her. Usually, he didn't really care too much about what she was feeling, he would just join in with the guys and tease her, but he knew she could usually take it. He knew she had struggled, though. Today, he felt like he had a bit of a soft spot for her. It must have stirred up bad memories for her, being dumped on prom night like that. And all the stuff she'd said about the back brace, and being called fat by her mom had actually concerned him. She had never even been fat. What was up with that? Must have been a Reynolds thing. 'Come on, Charlie.' he thought, snickering. 'She's just a dumb bird... yeah...' He sipped his drink, nodding. 'A dumb bird.'

He tried his hardest to hold onto the feeling of being superior, of being the one who won this time, but it didn't last for long. He sighed to himself and proceeded to down his drink. Getting up, he made an effort not to let the bar stool squeak against the floor, so Dennis and Mac wouldn't hear him.

"Come on, Dee." he hummed, shaking her and lifting her up from the puddle of sick on the table. "Let's get you home."


End file.
